


2π-π/6

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: *库丘林，斯卡哈相关*校园AU*我也不知道自己在写些什么*不接受任何形式的吐槽
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Scáthach | Lancer





	2π-π/6

**Author's Note:**

> *库丘林，斯卡哈相关  
> *校园AU  
> *我也不知道自己在写些什么  
> *不接受任何形式的吐槽

《2π-π/6》

库丘林忘了自己是从什么时候起喜欢上斯卡哈的，但他永远记得第一次见到斯卡哈的时候，那女人正将她锦葵色的漂亮长发高高束起，手肘处一圈淡淡的玫瑰色，正好与白皙的颈脖相辉成趣。她利落地扎好长发，转身时马尾如紫流苏般在空中不羁地一甩，恰好被库丘林捕捉到几根闪烁着丝绸般银光的白头发。这导致库丘林对她的第一印象便是“这女人一定不年轻了”，如果不是斯卡哈的身材有如黄金比例般完美，或者说如果不是她不经意侧向他这边的脸端正美丽，他大概还会把她当作和初中教导主任同类型的老处女。

斯卡哈确实不年轻，她当数学老师至少十年了，而她也确实不是什么老处女——她没事就会带女儿小乌莎哈到操场溜达，常有女生（当然还有以库丘林为首的一部分心怀不轨的男生）去逗乌莎哈玩儿，此时斯卡哈也不似授课时那样总板着张脸，她目光柔和，比平常女性窄些的双眸溢满了母亲对女儿的疼爱。

库丘林初中时成绩一直不好，在私立学校待了三年，搞了三年事，是老师们常挂在嘴边的反面教材。其实他有段时间还和损友一起混过社会，有次打群架被一个叫梅芙的社会姐盯上了，缠他到现在——不过这样的黑历史他才不会轻易说出来。  
临近升学考试一个月时他才开始认认真真翻书做题，甚至厚着脸皮去办公室问包括老处女在内的老师题目——当然他本人可能没觉得自己厚脸皮。升学考试他人品爆发，在大部分人失常发挥的那一年他这个问题少年超常发挥，虽然没考上市里最好的高中但也混了个次好的，让各科老师大跌眼镜。

高中就不一样了，库丘林假期时翻了翻高中课本，光是数学课本首页的符号解释就弄得他一头雾水，不禁感叹初中和高中根本不是一个水平的，之后便把课本完全抛在脑后和后辈迪卢木多等人打了两个月的篮球。  
这么做的结果就是开学时他差不多和初中的室友卫宫一般黑。不知是否脸黑影响运气的缘故，他竟在高中遇见了那位看上去完全不像会认真学习的社会姐梅芙。梅芙看到他可开心了，上前就是一个拥抱，摸着他的头发感叹小库你头发的手感和我家里那条黑狗的毛一样对了我们俩一个班呢，吓得库丘林落荒而逃，梅芙就在后面追，场面可以说十分喜感。  
不得不说梅芙这社会姐脚力还是相当不错，就连初中时有着猛犬之称的库丘林都被她追上了，脖子被她整个环住，一呼一吸都是她身上甜美的人工香水气味。  
他就是这个时候看见斯卡哈的：形单影只，气场十足，微微侧向这边的脸庞上深邃的红眸仿佛能酿出最醇厚的酒醴。

他在心里默默记住了这位不年轻的美女，却在第一节数学课老师推门进来那一刻把嘴里的可乐喷到了前桌吉尔伽美什精心打理的头发上。吉尔伽美什回头大喊杂修你知道我的发胶多贵吗，库丘林挠挠头想了想诚恳地说你头发散下来比之前那个发型好看多了。吉尔伽美什正要发飙，后脑勺突然被一只粉笔大力击中，一回头就对上数学老师冷峻的眼神，一向狂妄的他莫名战栗，委屈地闭上了嘴。  
那只粉笔是红色的，砸中他以后断裂成长短不一的两截落到桌上，红色的粉末星星点点。有传言说吉尔伽美什从此排斥一切红色的条状物（他的青梅竹马恩奇都喂他红薯卷他都不吃），只因数学老师让他回想起他前世被枪兵支配的恐惧。  
老师慢悠悠拿起一只粉笔，仿佛刚才一切都没有发生过，在黑板上写下自己的名字：斯卡哈。  
“我是你们的数学老师斯卡哈，上我的课不准交头接耳，不准睡觉，不准吃零食，否则统统罚抄公式。”  
对吉尔伽美什来说那自然不是什么好回忆，对库丘林来说却是。他一直为自己在数学课上喷可乐、和吉尔伽美什讲话还没被斯卡哈丢粉笔或者罚抄公式自鸣得意，有段时间他将此视为斯卡哈见他第一面就喜欢他的证据，尽管那真的只是老师对学生的喜欢。

事实证明斯卡哈来教室的第一句话完全是多余，她的学生要么上课时盯着她的脸和腿盯一节课，要么为了引起她的注意往死里学以便考个好分数让她表扬。吉尔伽美什算是个例外，他一般埋头记笔记，有时是真的在记笔记有时是在写他的中二病小说。  
斯卡哈是从不吝啬表扬的，她可以一边语调平稳地讲课一边神不知鬼不觉地把梅芙藏在桌下的镜子梳子化妆品尽数没收，也可以在梅芙考到年级前十的时候把她叫到办公室悄悄塞给她要在商业街排两小时队才能买到的芝士蛋糕。那天中午梅芙在教室和库丘林不住地抱怨死老太婆一定是嫉妒我年轻娇嫩的身体想让我吃胖，同时一勺勺地把蛋糕挖下来吃。库丘林说你要是嫌脂肪高可以给我吃，梅芙含住勺子把上方的奶油舔光，想了想，说：“小库你不是你们组织的猛犬吗？吃甜食会影响你的威望的。”被提及黑历史的库丘林恨得牙痒痒，从此他从一个上课盯着斯卡哈的脸和身材看的痴汉蜕变成为了引起她注意而往死里学的非一般意义上的好学生。

斯卡哈显然注意到了他的变化，有天放学她把库丘林单独留下（为此不惜驱逐有着放学后留在教室练歌的习惯的伊丽莎白），目光里尽是亲切与感动。她说她第一眼见到库丘林就意识到他是个可琢之器，之后库丘林在课堂上的表现更是让她确认了这一点——她教书教了十年，上课偷看她脸和腿的学生多了去了，只有库丘林敢明目张胆地盯着她的胸看。被戳穿的库丘林嘿嘿一笑，好久才意识到自己脸上烫得可以让卫宫煎个凛大小姐最喜欢的太阳蛋。  
突然间他被甩了一巴掌：“还笑，你当真听不出我骂你总盯着师长胸看是个变态？”  
“对不起老师我错了！”库丘林吓得立即道歉。  
“知道错就好。你最近上课状态还可以，希望你继续保持。之前落下的功课，周末来找我补。”看着库丘林目瞪口呆的表情，斯卡哈不快地蹙起眉头，“周末补习觉得不爽？”  
“……不不不，不是，只是没想到连周末也能见到您，太开心了。”库丘林陪着笑。  
“哦，那就好。”斯卡哈显然把他的话当成了玩笑，“还有，以后就不用叫我老师了，像梅芙一样叫我斯卡哈吧。”  
库丘林想说其实梅芙管您叫死老太婆，但他清楚此话一出口今后三年他都要被斯卡哈和梅芙两个女人同时围攻，因此他明智地没有开口。

库丘林没有想到周末的补习是在斯卡哈家里进行，更没有想到补习结束后斯卡哈一句我要去逛街，就把乌莎哈扔给了他照顾。乌莎哈倒是乖巧，而且似乎非常喜欢他，和他下了几盘飞行棋后凑到他耳边告诉他：“妈妈很喜欢库丘林哥哥，想收库丘林哥哥为徒。妈妈有三项从来没有传授给他人的武艺。”

当斯卡哈心满意足地提着大包小包回到家，迎接她的不是可爱女儿的要亲亲要抱抱，而是库丘林闪烁着光芒的眼睛。冷静沉着如她也被吓了一大跳，直到库丘林跪在沙发上一副讨好的笑容求她传授自己三项武艺，她才明白过来，横了一旁的乌莎哈一眼。小姑娘一脸无辜，斯卡哈张了张口，最终还是没忍心骂。

斯卡哈告诉他，她有一项掷粉笔神技。库丘林说这我知道，第一堂课就见识过了，这难道不是每个严厉老师都有的技能吗？斯卡哈冷笑一声，说这你就不懂了吧，根据我扔的力度和位置，我甚至能靠粉笔杀人。  
说着她突然回房拿出一个丝绒盒子，打开一看，里面静静躺着两只红色粉笔。她说这两只粉笔曾把某黑道老大给砸成脑震荡，现在她要把其中一只送给库丘林。库丘林心说您也就编编故事哄小乌莎哈开心了，看在纯真无邪的小乌莎哈的份上，他抽搐着嘴角收下了斯卡哈庄重递来的粉笔。

果不其然，斯卡哈后来再也没有提过那三项武艺。库丘林有一次装作无意地和她提起，她叹了口气说道，她很累，她已经不想再和战斗扯上什么关系了。她还说库丘林有理科天赋，建议他好好学习，把数学、物理、化学当成自己的三项武艺。库丘林总觉得哪里不太对，片刻后犹豫着开口：那，生物呢？斯卡哈蹙着眉头沉吟数秒，最后说：那，你就把生物当成自己的第四项武艺吧。

补习久了库丘林不可能发现不了斯卡哈的丈夫总是不在家。他试图旁敲侧击地得知答案，斯卡哈倒是坦然：“他已经去世了。”库丘林尴尬地不知说什么好。  
斯卡哈起身从烤箱里拿出刚烤好的流心蛋糕，告诉他，如果他这张卷子的错题不超过十道就把蛋糕奖励给他吃。  
那天的卷子比之前和之后的任何一天都要简单，库丘林只错了三道。他如愿以偿地品尝到了斯卡哈亲手制作的蛋糕——松软温热的烤蛋糕，咬到内部有沁凉甜蜜的香草冰淇淋溢出。他慢慢地吃完时，斯卡哈还在忙着把做给乌莎哈的蛋糕塞进烤箱。

库丘林发现，自己喜欢上斯卡哈了。  
他竟然能做到收起自己爱玩的心，全身心地投入到学习中。他想要考个好大学，找个好工作，这样一来或许就能和斯卡哈那个强势的女人并肩……与此同时他又受不了喜欢上老师的自己，他开始有意识地逃避斯卡哈，不仅补习不去，在校时也不再和她说太多的话。斯卡哈感到不解，然而她的高傲不容许她主动去问库丘林躲着自己的缘由。  
这两人渐行渐远，连梅芙都察觉到了，一直追问库丘林他和斯卡哈怎么了，库丘林则一直回答说：“没怎么啊。”

寒冬已去，春意渐渐爬上梢头，整个学校都被嫩绿轻柔地点缀，不久之后将是一片蓊蔼。

纵使是最喜欢的数学课库丘林仍忍不住打了个大大的哈欠，他试图通过喝水、滴眼药水等手段让自己清醒，终究还是抵挡不住春困的力量，不断合上双眼又不断猛地睁开——到了后来，合上眼睛的时间比较长。  
他知道斯卡哈看见他了，可那个严厉的女人一句话都没说。或许是库丘林这些日子来一直躲着她，她正赌气地把他当空气吧。这么一想，他的喉间忽地一阵苦涩。  
睡眼朦胧间他看见斯卡哈在黑板上写了个sin（2π-π/6）。她以亘古不变的平稳语气说，如果你们以通常的略去2π的方式看它就是个第四象限角，无法与先前给出的第三象限角的cos值联系起来，但是如果你们将它转换成sin（π+5π/6），它就能被视作一个第三象限角……那一刻库丘林昏昏沉沉的大脑猛然清醒——如果2π-π/6能够转换成π+5π/6，那么我爱你的这份罪孽，是否也能转换成别的什么正当的情感？

他被自己突如其来冒出的念头吓了一大跳。唯一可庆幸的是他终于没有睡意了，于是挺直腰板开始认真听课，意外地发现斯卡哈披了整个冬季的锦葵色长发再度高高束起，衬托着她白皙的颈脖，一如库丘林初次见到她的那一天。  
他把目光移回到黑板上，回忆起锦葵的花语是“讽刺”。

END


End file.
